Dennou Boukenki Webdiver : Strings of Fate
by ArchFreedom
Summary: Massive AU. Life has a lot of suprises, but one normally wouldn't expect to have a knight asking them for help. Much less if said knight can transform into a train...


A/N: **This story is a reupload of my previous fanfic here. I had deleted the last one since I have decided to do some major changes with the plot.** **Since this is only my second time creating fanfictions, please understand that I might make simple mistakes such as : bad punctuations, bad grammar, hard-to-understand sentence ect. With that said, I ask you to please point out on any and all mistakes that I made. I also ask you to give me questions, comments, suggestions, and criticism.**

Disclaimer : **I do not own Dennou Boukenki Webdiver, nor any of the song that will be used in this fanfic. This fanfic falls under the principle of Fair Use under the Copyright Act of 1976.**

* * *

A.D. 2100

Technology have vastly evolved in the last 30 years, allowing everyone to connect with each other through the net, creating a perfect net-based society. As a base of this net society, the use of virtual worlds as a mean of communication began to grow in popularity. The first virtual world ever created is VUN (Virtual United Nation) As the name suggest, it was reserved to members of the United Nation only. The success of VUN in creating a realistic virtual world prompted other companies to follow suit, giving birth to hundreds more of virtual worlds with a variety of purposes such as military, economy, education, entertainment and so on.

Near the end of the 21st century, a large scale project was announced to the entire world, capturing everyone's attention. That project is called "Project Magical". The goal of this project is to create [Magical Gate, a virtual "galaxy" which consists of 13 separate virtual worlds. With a project of such caliber, many expects that the project will be sabotaged.

And they were right. Many 3rd party, particularly companies that were jealous of the hype that this project got have attempted on sabotaging the project by hacking. However, all those attempts failed in a matter of seconds.

The question in everyone's mind is "How did they do that?" Even the most sophisticated defense system shouldn't be able to handle all those hacking attempts. Even Satoru Koshiro, head of the "Project Magical" said that no defense system could handle it.

No ordinary defense system that is.

The reason of this seemingly impossible feat are the [WebKnights]. They are a series of autonomous self-asserting AIs inside Magical Gate and they are Magical Gate's "firewall". Since these AIs are self-asserting, they do not need commands in order to deal against threats such as viruses or, in this case, hacking. Because of this, Magical Gate can be considered "invisible" from outside threats.

On the day of Magical Gate's activation, the hype finally exploded. In a interview the day before release, representatives from the World Link said that they expects that about 100.000 people will be registered on the first week of service. What happened instead was over 300.000 people registered on the first day of service alone, and by 1 week alone almost 1 million people have already registered.

However, while this number is indeed amazing, it also serves as a grim reminder of how many lives that could be in danger if anything were to go wrong inside Magical Gate.

12 September 2100

On this date, there are currently about 20 million registered user, with about 3 million number of user online everyday.

It is also on this date that Magical Gate become involved in a war that had started over million years ago.

* * *

Although each area of Magical Gate environments are different from one other, they all have one similarity : All the weather are set to 'sunny'

Within that area are 5 of the 13 WebKnights, and above them stood their commander, a man wearing a purple robe with an eye sigil on his chest.

"WebKnights!" The man said, "This is my command: Destroy Magical Gate! Prove your loyalty to Lord Deletloss!"

With that said, all five WebKnights let out their battle cry.

Finished with his work, he then retreated back to his chamber. In there he saw numerous crystals around the place and also Radaa, a four legged dog-like creature who he considers as his aide.

"Master Ryuto." Radaa said as he approached his master, "Lord Deletloss would like to talk with you."

"I see..then connect with him."

"As you wish, Master Ryuto."

Radaa then connected himself with one of the crystal in the room. The crystal then slowly illuminate the whole room as Radaa gave control of his body to his Lord, his eyes slowly turning red as he faced Ryuto.

"I'm guessing you're not to happy about this arrangement." Deletloss said in Radaa's voice.

"As long as I could see 'him' deleted, I have no complaints Lord Deletloss." Ryuto replied

"Of course. Now then, let this be a message to those foolish humans. I, the great Deletloss, shall now pass judgement to earth!"


End file.
